Tearful Confessions
by Cybra
Summary: WARNING! Taishiro content ahead!!! A birthday gift fic for Her Royal Weirdness!


Tearful Confessions

by Cybra

A/N: This was inspired by a kawaii little Taishiro Japanese doujinshi (fan manga). Based off of said doujinshi, yadda, yadda, yadda. Her Royal Weirdness…happy birthday!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Digimon. much cussin' and fussin'.

Yagami Taichi picked up the phone to call the Izumi residence. He, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke were planning on going to the Digiworld the next day. As he dialed the number, a niggling feeling in the back of his head began to form. Ignoring it, he waited as someone picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi," a greatly subdued voice answered. There wasn't any flicker of emotion in that voice.

"Is that you, Koushiro?" Taichi asked in bewilderment.

"Yes."

Taichi's brow furrowed. He severely doubted that that was how Koushiro _normally_ answered the phone. That niggling in the back of his head grew a little more annoying.

"Hey, I was just wondering if we could hook up before school tomorrow. I need to talk to you about something."

Silence from the other end.

"Koushiro?" Taichi asked worriedly.

"I'm here."

"I need to talk to you tomorrow morning. Is it okay if we hook up before school?"

There was a pause from the other end before Taichi heard a quiet, "I won't be there tomorrow."

Taichi practically yelled into the phone, **"What?!"**

"I said, 'I won't be there tomorrow'."

The brown-haired boy thought for a minute. Maybe Koushiro was sick or something. That would explain why he didn't sound like himself.

"You feelin' okay?" Taichi asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Look, Taichi, I gotta go. See ya 'round." With that, the redhead hung up the phone.

"Koushiro? **Koushiro!!!"** Taichi was answered with only the dial tone.

Something was seriously wrong.

~@~

Taichi probably set the world's speed record running from his apartment to Koushiro's apartment. As he ran to the door, he was surprised to find it unlocked. That niggling feeling at the back of his head was now screaming for attention. Something was seriously wrong.

Taichi opened the door, quickly removed his shoes, and slid his feet into a pair of slippers. He slammed open the door to Koushiro's room to be met with the sight of an open window and two full backpacks in front of it. Koushiro looked at him in surprise. Like he didn't expect Taichi to be there.

Without preamble, Taichi demanded, "What's going on?!"

Koushiro didn't flinch as he told Taichi, almost casually, "I'm leaving. That's what's going on."

Taichi's jaw almost hit the floor. "You're _what?"_

"I'm leaving."

"And where the heck are you going?!"

"I don't know. Somewhere."

"Koushiro, I don't believe it! You're going to chicken out on us?!"

"Taichi, I am _not _chickening out on you!"

"Then why are you going?! It tells me that you're chickening out when we need you the most! The Digimon Kaiser is still out there!"

"Taichi…"

"Looks like you're turning out to be exactly what I hate: a quitter! Koushiro, I never figured you were the type, but I guess I was wrong!"

By this point, Koushiro's face took on a distressed look, unsure of what to do. However, at the last statement, Koushiro closed his eyes and punched Taichi.

It wasn't a little punch either. Taichi had never been decked by the young computer genius in his life before. Not even when he'd punched Koushiro in Machinedramon's city.

Taichi raised his left hand to his cheek. The throbbing of his cheek didn't block out the total shock.

__

'He actually hit me…' Taichi thought in surprise.

"Taichi, I-I-gomen. I had no right to hit you."

"Koushiro, what's wrong with you?" Taichi asked quietly.

Koushiro slowly lowered his now unclenched hand. Taichi watched as he slumped to the floor. Koushiro was now sitting on his knees, his feet spread out a little behind him. He re-closed his eyes, but not with the same way as he had before.

"Taichi…"

Koushiro's heart ached in shame. He'd hit Taichi when it was really his own problem. He silently added it to the list of the reasons he knew he had to leave.

"I can't take it anymore. All you guys think of me is as a computer…not a person. It's because I don't offer anything else for you all to think of me as."

"There's something else," Taichi prompted.

Koushiro bowed his head. "I can't do it, Taichi. I'm just going to drag the team down…I'm sure Iori will be a sufficient replacement." He sniffed, trying to fight back tears. "And I just can't look at you anymore without getting these feelings…"

Taichi froze in total shock, not needing Koushiro to explain it out. He knew what feelings the younger boy meant.

Finally, the tears began to fall as Koushiro opened his eyes once more. "I can't stand it anymore. I wanted to get away from it all, but I didn't want to die. I figured that if I left, I could start over somewhere else…" Koushiro closed his eyes again as a sob shook his body. "But I couldn't even fool you on the phone…Taichi, forgive me…you'll probably never look at me the same way again…"

__

'There. He knows. Now he can hate me for the rest of my God-given life,' Koushiro thought bitterly.

Taichi stood there at a loss of what to do. Koushiro had just poured out his soul to him…and Taichi didn't know what to do. What _did_ one do in a situation like this?

Koushiro couldn't hold back the sobs any longer. Tears slid past his closed eyelids. He shook violently like a skyscraper being shaken by an earthquake. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to let it all out. All those emotions that had been held inside of him finally released themselves. Satan, when he was cast out of Heaven, must've wept so.

Taichi placed a hand on Koushiro's head. Then, he kneeled down onto the floor in front of Koushiro until he was sitting almost the exact same way.

"Koushiro…how long have you been hiding yourself? C'mon…stop crying…I don't like to see you cry."

Koushiro didn't stop for an instant. Smiling slightly, in hopes of cheering the redhead up, Taichi wrapped his arms around Koushiro, holding him close.

"Hey, it's okay…c'mon…" He held a hand under Koushiro's chin and made the boy look upwards at him.

Koushiro opened his dark eyes to look at Taichi's brown eyes. He saw love for him reflected in them. Something he'd always longed to see. If this was a dream, it was one of the most painful dreams he'd ever had.

"See? I told you," Taichi told him, smiling.

For the first time the entire afternoon, Koushiro smiled.

A/N: :::begins beating her head against the keyboard with every word she says::: Why…do…I…always…have…to…make…them…cheezy?!?! :::stops beating her head and rubs it::: sigh Well, I hope you liked your gift, Her Royal Weirdness. You have one _cheezy _Taishiro with the Japanese names on rye. Hold the mayo. ;) Happy sweet sixteen today, this September 3rd! Now give me a slice of birthday cake! J


End file.
